


I don't care

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Because the world needs more of him, Best Friends, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Bill's a love sick goof, Bill's human, Bullies, But there's magic, Cause magic's cool, Chubby Dipper, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Dipper gets made fun of and that's not cool, Fluff, Insecure Dipper Pines, M/M, Mentions of Mabel, Not a demon, Shy Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper gets bullied, Bill sets off to find him. And Bill ends up revealing his feelings towards his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> God, now I know how awkward it is to write a summery for a fic...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways first fic ever, let me know what you think!  
> Dear god I'm a loser, instead of waiting for my favorite fics to update I wrote this, it's cute, it's what ever.  
> Chubby Dipper is fucking adorable and you can't tell me otherwise

Bill stomped through the woods, thick, black branches reaching out and snagging at his face and clothes. He cursed under his breath as the slight sprinkling stream came pouring down. Dipper was out here, somewhere alone, in the deep, darkening forest. Kids had constantly poked fun at the smaller teen for his weight, so why did Bill think today would be any different? 

Bill had been in the art room with Shooting Star, painting and decorating props for their school play, Pine tree was supposed to meet them there but he had never shown. Bill had set out in search for the boy; he was probably held up in the library, lost in a book, Bill smiled, thinking of his adorable best friend, and the way his deep, brown eyes sparkled with wonder and lust when he found himself burried in a book. But that hadnt been the case; Bill had found Dipper being tossed around by a group of kids shoving him into the walls and calling him ridiculous names, Bill's heart had stopped at the sight, anger twisting his insides, the twins and he were all seniors, and while Mabel and Bill had stayed bubbly and positive throughout the years, Dipper had remained shy and quiet. The disire to protect his adorabley shy best friend kided in and before he knew it he had dived in swinging, knocking a couple guys down and hit a couple times himself, but by the time the fighting had ended and they had all stalked off,Dipper was gone, and had left Mabel and Bill frantically searching for him. 

That had been hours ago, and the sun had begun to set, the August breeze nipping at the bright yellow, thick sweater Mabel had made for him. The bruise under his only useful eye stung as branches scratched its surface, Bill twitched at the pain. The rain had lighted up, but only slightly, the forest floor muddy and slippery, the dead, wet leaves sticking to his shoes and lower parts of his black jeans, he shivered as a gust of wind tore through his soaked clothes, he had to find Dipper soon, he knew the kid had to be freezing with the cold, Autumn air. He was ready to give up, he was reaching the darker parts of the forest, the parts that they tried to avoid, the bright, cresent moon peaked out behind dark clouds, and over the rustling of the leaves he heard a strained, quiet whimper. As a desperate last resort He followed the sobs, his foot steps heavy and clumsy. He had summoned a small, blue ball of flames in order to light his way through the dark forest, surprisingly no creature had made themselves known to him yet, and the thought made him worry. 

He broke through a small clearing, the trees grew scattered here, showing off the cloud speckled sky, tiny stars blinking through the rain and the foggy blackness. Up against a wide, shady tree, sat Dipper, curled up into a tight ball, knees pulled up close to his chest. He had his head in his lap, his worn pine tree hat pulled low over his hidden face, his small sniffles and whimpers drowning out Bill's heavy footsteps.

"Pine Tree..." 

Bill's voice was loud in the dark clearing, Dipper jumped at the voice, whipping his head up, locking puffy blood shot brown eyes with Bill's golden, hazel one.

"B-bill?" 

Dipper's voice was strained from his crying, his chubby cheeks heated with shame as Bill stared down his vulnerable form. Bill stepped forward, leaning down and placing his hands on Dipper's shoulders, and Dipper flinched at the sudden contact; the bright blue flame hovered above them.

"Pine tr-"

"They're right aren't they."

Dipper's voice sliced through Bill like a knife,his heart sinking,

"I am fat. And ugly. And- and I'm a l-loser too..."

His tears had started up again but Bill could only sit back and watch in disbelief. Dipper was a little chubby, so what? It gave him a little, round belly and adorable, chubby cheeks that Bill loved to squeeze and pinched, he had cute pudgy fingers that Bill loved to slip his hands in; bill also love the way Dipper's chestnut curls swirled around on his forehead, and the way they revealed his birthmark when the wind blew just right. Bill frowned, there was no way he would let his Pine Tree feel this way about himself,

"Dipper look."

They both cringed at the harshness of his tone, the smaller boy becoming uneasy with the use of his actual name. Bill cleared his throat, relaxing his voice into something gentle but firm,

"I'm not gonna lie to you, you're a little chubby." The shorter boy whimper at the remark and Bill felt a spark of heated anger.

" you're also not gonna win any beauty pageants either, and you kind of are a loser, with all the nerdy and supernatural things you read," 

Dipper was crying again, his head down, away from the golden gaze, he twisted his pudgy fingers around each other, hoping to distract himself from his best friends harsh words.

"But Dipper, I don't care about what other people think about you. I love your chubby cheeks and round stomach, your hidden birthmark and small, red nose. So what If you like to read, nerdy books about the supernatural, you're the best magican in Gravity Falls, well, besides me of course." 

Bill gave his signature, wide grin, earning a small chuckle from the smaller teen, "You're my best friend Pine Tree and I think you're amazing, don't listen to what all those flesh bags say."

Bill let his words linger as Dipper's head shot up again, one of his eyebrows quirked up in shock and confusion, he studied Bill's eye looking for any signs that he had heard incorrectly.

"Y-you really think all those things about me?"

His voice was small and uncertain, laced with a hint of hopefulness, bill felt the corners of his lips turn up into a small smile,

"Of course I do kid, you're my best friend, and I...I care about you...alot. No matter what you look like or what you're into, I'll always be here for you."

Bill felt his face flush and he turned away to hid his embarrassment, he, the great Bill Cipher was embarrassed? He watched the leaves, billowing in the rain filled breeze, Bill had shared his deepest feelings with Dipper, hoping to cheer the boy up, cared deeply for the smaller boy, almost too deeply, it hurt his heart watching his Pine Tree suffer like this, he turned back towards Dipper, his head low and not meeting those chocolatey, dreamy eyes,

"Pine tree...I... I think I-"

But he was cut off by thin lips pressed against his own, be let out a squeak in suprise and his eyes crossed, as he tried to look down at their interlocked lips. 

The kiss was light and gentle, soft and warm. Bill's insides melted into complete mush, his tan skin completely flushed, and his heart beating in his ear, Dipper quickly pulled back, the embarrassment easy to spot on his face, 

"Bill..I, I'm sorry! You were just...and I..."

His chubby cheeks were a complete cherry red and he met Bill's gaze with watery eyes,

"I...feel the same way."

Bill was in utter shock. His Pine Tree loved him back? Okay, maybe love was a strong word, but...Dipper felt the same way! Suddenly Bill was grinning like a maniac, his sharp canines gleaming in the moon light as he broke into a hectic laughing fit, Dipper's embarrassed smile turned into a look of concern,

"Bill? You okay?"

Bill answered his question with a tackling hug, snuggling his face into the kids soft, brown curls, Dipper chuckled, returning the bear hug,

"Pine tree, in more then okay. I came out here to find you and cheer you up and know you're kissing me!" Dipper snorted, his broken tears long forgotten,

"well its not like its a bad thing. And by the way Bill, calling people fleshbags isn't really an insult when you're one too."

Bill smiled and broke the hug, "Please Pine Tree, I'm no pathetic meatsack, I'm an interdimentional dream Demon!"

Bill threw his arms up for emphasis, in his excitement the blue flame had died out leaving them in a dim darkness, Bill reignited his flames, holding the bright hand out for Dipper to take, Dipper struggled a little with his weight but managed to hoist himself up with Bill's help, he rolled his eyes but smiled, "Sure Bill what ever yoy say."

Dipper's own hand caught fire, his yellow flames mixing with Bill's blue, creating a soft, emerald green in their clamy hands. " Common kid, hurry up! Shooting Star promised to have chocolate chip cookies waiting for us back at the shack!" Dipper rolled his eyes again bumping his shoulder into Bill's,

"You only wanna hurry cause chocolate chip's you're favorite, Bill."

But he quickened his pace and they marched through the quiet, dark forest in peace, at some point the rain had stopped and their wet clothes felt nice against the fall breeze, the magical fire kept them tosty and warm, comfortable in each others hold, they walked back in blissful silence, holding hands, joking and smiling like idiots, walking peacefully back home.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if you liked it let me know, and if you want, fell free to leave a prompt, maybe I'll write it? Got to get better at writing somehow right?


End file.
